


Marriage of (In)Convenience

by Fox_the_Hermit



Series: UraMayu Week Teasers [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: (mentioned only) - Freeform, Arranged Marriage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Hermit/pseuds/Fox_the_Hermit
Summary: "So, Kisuke, how do you feel about getting married?" Yoruichi asks him, casually leaning against the doorframe.[Teaser for UraMayu Week 2019]





	Marriage of (In)Convenience

"So, Kisuke, how do you feel about getting married?" Yoruichi asks him, casually leaning against the doorframe.

Kisuke looks up from the pile of paperwork he’s meant to be filling in and filing away, and blinks at her. Either he’s about to be the subject of a joke, Yoruichi is planning something for the future, or she’s actually  _ serious _ about this, in some way. Which is certainly an  _ unlikely _ option...

“Married to whom, Yoruichi-san?” He raises his eyebrows. “If you are proposing to me, I would like some time to properly consider the offer.”   
“I’m sorry Kisuke, I don’t think a Captain can marry her soon-to-be third seat. Besides, if I was proposing, I wouldn’t do it like this.”

No. She’d probably make a whole spectacle of it, at his expense, and then propose again in private, once the shock has worn off.

Marriage. He considers it.

“I am fairly certain the only other person I know well enough to consider marrying would be Tessai-san, I think. We are friends - and with his rank, I don’t have to be too careful with concealing the details of my work.”

He might be part of the Second, but with Yoruichi as Captain - he has to supervise the Onmitsukido branches too.

And if he is to be promoted to third seat… 

Frankly, he is not certain how Yoruichi would ever be able to swing that. He’s not a member of the Stealth Corps, no matter how much he has trained with her or how competent he is.

...Maybe that’s why she’s pulling him to third, and not second seat. A non-Onmi lieutenant in a leadership position? A laughable concept.

Yoruichi sighs, and walks in, sliding the doors closed behind her, and sits down, looking  _ serious _ .

Surely… “They are not planning to make you marry, are they?” Kisuke asks. ‘They’ being the clan elders, of course.

“No. It’s not me.” Yoruichi sighs. “I am not certain that you know, but I have a bastard cousin.”

“Yes - I am afraid I do not recall his name. I have heard that he is, an, ah,  _ acquired taste _ .”

“He is indeed... eccentric. The elders are concerned that if he continues his experiments and research with the nature of souls as obviously as he does now, there will be trouble - for everyone.” Yoruichi shifts, and looks away from him. “The elders think that close supervision, as well as a positive influence that can, at the very least, teach  _ subtlety _ , may prevent him from ending up in Muken.”

Muken? That is… concerning, for a bastard noble to be so  _ eccentric _ as to risk ending up  _ there _ . 

It would be most disgraceful for the Shihouin, even if the member is a bastard child.

Does Yoruichi want him to deal with him?

“Yoruichi-san, I think you’ve rather mistaken me for an assassin,” Kisuke says, laughing, but Yoruichi doesn’t smile.

“If he was married, of course, then the blame could be put on the  _ spouse, _ the first time he fucks up too badly, but not badly enough that the spouse would need to quietly dispose of him to hide the truth.”

So not a marriage with another noble. An Onmi plant, then?

“So, Kisuke, I must ask you. How do you feel about getting married to my cousin, Kurotsuchi Mayuri?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for this teaser!
> 
> Here's the link to the tumblr for the UraMayu Week that I'll definitely be participating in! uramayuevents.tumblr.com


End file.
